Death of Team 7
by Yumexchan
Summary: Naruto's training hard in order to bring Sasuke back, but will he really comply? or will Team 7 slowly fade away as the characters fall apart?
1. Morning of Konoha

**Chapter One : _Morning_**

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms and pulled his hat off, hurriedly getting dress into his orange outfit. He picked up his head protector, tying it across his forehead as he looked into the mirror, grinning with pride at his Konoha headband - the symbol of graduating from the Ninja Academy.

_No time to think about this, I have to get back to training! Where is that Ero-sennin anyway!_

He exhaled lightly, and quickly prepared himself instant ramen for breakfast. After he was satisfied, he headed outside. It was a fresh morning, and the birds were twittering in the clear sky as he walked toward the forest to wait for the perverted hermit.

* * *

Sakura woke up, rays of sunlight shining through her bedroom window. She had dreamt of the night when Sasuke left her._ Why?_ she thought to herself.

_... Sasuke, I swear I'm going to get stronger... then maybe, I might be able to bring you back._

She wearily got out of bed and slipped out of her pajamas and into her training gear. She hurried downstairs, grabbed some toast, and headed out the front door. _Sasuke_, she thought to herself sadly,

_Where are you? Why did you follow Orochimaru?_

She shook the thoughts of her head,

_No, I have to focus on my training with Tsunade-sama..._ she thought with a determined look on her face. She ran out the door after slipping her training shoes on, and made her way towards the 5th Hokage's chambers.

_I swear I won't be a hindrance anymore.

* * *

_

"Kabuto, bring Sasuke-kun to me...," Orochimaru said, sitting in a secluded corner, smirking behind his bandaged face.

"I want to test him and train him to become a stronger 'container.'"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed slightly. He headed out the room, walked up the cold dungeon steps, and barged into Sasuke's room. His room had only one small window for air to go in and out. His bed was next to the window. A desk sat at the foot of his bed.

"Get up. Orochimaru-sama has a word with you." Sasuke was sitting on his bed, already dressed in his daily clothing. He glared up at Kabuto, stood up and brushed past him in a cocky manner. Kabuto followed after him, balling a fist and quietly cursing him in his mind. _Son of a..._, thought Kabuto.

They approached Orochimaru, Kabuto standing off to the side as Sasuke analyzed Orochimaru's bandaged figure. He smirked.

"What a pitiful state you're in. Can you really give me power like this?" Sasuke asked haughtily.

Orochimaru chuckled evily, looking at the boy who had betrayed his friends for power.

"Sasuke-kun... I want you to complete a mission before I pass you any more power...," he said mischievously.

The side of Sasuke's eyes twitched with annoyance, but he replied with a forced calm voice.

"What is this mission?" he inquired.

"I want you to go back to Konoha tonight, and I want you to capture that Kyuubi... Naruto-kun... He will serve an important purpose for me... not to mention, it will prepare you well for gaining your next powers." He chuckled again, anticipating the thrills of his cruel plots.

Sasuke spat, hiding his concern about Orochimaru's plans.

"Naruto? That pathetic scaredy-cat is worthless. What would you need him for?" He recollected about his last fight with Naruto, a tiny sense of guilt rose. He ignored it, forcing the thoughts of betrayal back.

"Sasuke-kun, you will do as I say. Or are you not desperate for the power to defeat your dear older brother, the one and only Uchiha Itachi?" Orochimaru continued grinning behind his mask.

_I can't wait to wipe that dirty smirk off his face!_ Sasuke thought with much hostility, biting his lower lip with agitation. "I will defeat him," he declared.

"Good, then you will do as I say and capture Naruto-kun for me."

"Fine!" he agreed through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Where is that lousy pervert!" Naruto kicked the closest tree in rage. "Stupid Ero-sennin. Said he'd train me today! Where is he?" He pulled out a kunai, attempting to pin a falling leaf to the tree trunk but failed miserably.

He growled, "I can't waste time like this! I have to bring Sasuke back. And besides that, what about Akatsuki? I need more training!"

He pulled out more kunais, practicing futilely at his accuracy.

"I bet he went out to 'research' for his stupid little dirty book!" he said in annoyance. He kicked the floor irritably.

"BAKA ERO-SENNIN!" He screamed, waiting endlessly for the perverted hermit to show up.

* * *

GOODNESS! Credits go to My dear friend, lilravenclaw,for editing this! x.x 

Well, I hope my action part would copensate for.. well, the slow beginning.

Reviews would be awesome A little cheer, here and there.


	2. Night Fall

Night fell, and Naruto was still training outside in the forest.

_Damn Ero-sennin, I didn't waste this day so you could run off and 'research'! _

He sighed, slightly depressed.

_Sakura-chan... I promised I'd get Sasuke back... but... that damn ERO-SENNIN wouldn't show UP! _

He punched a tree, only to bring it back quickly and whimper at the instant pain of his cracked knuckles.

There was a low rumble, and flash across the sky, as raindrops began to fall. Naruto looked up, frowning.

_Maybe I should go back, it's not like I'm getting anywhere today. _

He wiped away the drops of rain from his face with the sleeve of his coat, and turned to head back home. Along the way, his senses became alert, telling him danger was near. He looked about, and believed he caught a glimpse of a figure hidden in a tree far off.

"Hey coward, show yourself!" He screamed, having no more patience left for anything.

The figure chuckled, slightly stepping out into the light. It's face was hidden behind the tree leave's shade, thought it was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. Naruto's eyes widened, a sudden recognition crossed his mind. _Sasuke?_ He narrowed his eyes.

He called out, confirming his doubts. "Sasuke? Is it...?"

_Is it really you? _

It seemed impossible to him that Sasuke would return to Konoha, but life was always throwing people off guard.

"Funny you should be calling me the coward, Scaredy-cat." The figure jumped down, stepping in the moonlight. Sure enough, Naruto's doubts were indeed confirmed.

"S..Sasuke... you're..." Naruto was shocked, the sight of a familiar, yet distant friend broke his guard.

"I'm back... for you." His cold, distant eyes was locked with Naruto's own, as he pulled out a kunai and moved into his fighting stance, a smirk crossing his features. "Let's fight."

Naruto was at lost to even be angered with him at the moment.

"F-fight?"

He looked confusedly at him, "dattebayo... datte! We're friends, why do you still insist on fighting! Sasuke -"

"I'll show you how different we are in strength!. Konoha is full of worthless shit. How can you remain here?"

Offended, Naruto growled, "If anyone's a worthless shit, it's you!" His angered sparked, "Why are you with Orochimaru?"

"I'd think you would know the answer to that question. Never catching on, are you? Dead-last." He smirked, adding fuel to Naruto's rage. "That reason, is for me to know, and for you to keep on guessing. Why do I exist, Naruto? Why do I live and breath on this repulsive world? What do I have to gain?"

Naruto formed a fist, gritting his teeth.

_I can't let him slip away this time... It's my only chance to get him back... for Sakura's sake... for our team..._

"I know who I am," Sasuke continued, " and I'm never turning back. You're pathetic. You have no talent. No power. You can't grow or improve here in Konoha. This village is weak. I hate it! How can you stand it? This repulsive atmosphere."

Naruto grabbed his collar, infuriated. "Don't you dare call Konoha 'worthless' or 'repulsive'. This is your home! Where your team is! You're suppose to be here! Completing missions with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan! And you call you're home 'worthless shit'? What happened to you?"

"Don't you touched me!" Sasuke yelled, avoiding the question and kneed Naruto in the stomach.

He fell back, surprised and caught off guard. He quickly got up, glaring at his best friend.

"How can you do this?..." _Why must we fight? We... were a team..._

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" His dopplegangers instantly appeared, surrounding Sasuke in a circle.

"Heh. Still at these old games, are we? Still at these lame - old - GAMES!" Sasuke gave a look of disgust, "Don't make me waste my time and strength on you!"

"Must I knock some sense into your thick head! Your home, your family is here in Konoha. Why are you leaving it all behind? Just for power? What'll you do with power if you're not going to protect the most precious things! SASUKE!" Naruto charged at him, his dopplegangers following suit. "I'll bring you back to Konoha, I swear --!"

"Precious things! hah! What is that really? Just objects to throw away. Points of vulnerability! I need no precious things! Just shut up and fight me!" Sasuke dodged his dopplegangers with ease, throwing kunais accurately at them as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto ran up behind him, landing a punch to Sasuke's face when he looked over his shoulder. He continued with a series of kicks to his stomach, but failed to inflict any more strikes – Sasuke had activated his Sharingan to aid him in his battle.

Naruto stepped back, beginning to breath heavy. "I promised you I'd break every bone in your body If I have to." He summoned more shadow copies, preparing for his next move. Sasuke had regained his composure, glaring at Naruto with his fiery eyes.

"Let's see you try." He mocked, charging through Naruto's shadows and brought a kick to Naruto's head, only to be blocked by his arm. Naruto countered with an elbow to his chest, sending him a few feet back. Before Sasuke could regain his footing, Naruto's shadows moved in and performed the Uzumaki- Rendan. Sasuke took the first two blows, blocking the rest and back-flipped, landing on his feet. The two were glaring at each other, pondering how strong the other had got after their last battle.

* * *

Sakura finished her training with Tsunade-sama, heading out the Hokage's quarters. She looked up at the pouring sky and the gray clouds, sighing with fatigue.

Training had become more difficult for her. The skies cracked with thunder over the forest, sending a small flock of birds to migrate. Sakura's eyes wandered to the village exit, the road which she last saw Sasuke. For a strange reason, she felt compelled to visit the road once more –as if it would give her some kind of clue to Sasuke's whereabouts. She headed down the stairs, walking towards the exit of Konoha. She passed by the forest, hearing the clashes of kunais.

_Is someone training? In the rain?_ She made her way through the forest, finding an unbelievable site.

"S-sasuke? Naruto? What on earth is going on here?" She said in disbelief. For a moment she considered it could be Genjutsu, but it was unlikely.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped the fight for a moment, turning their attention to Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto looked over his shoulder at her. "What're you doing here?"

"Get lost Sakura, you're annoying and _weak_. Just like the rest of Konoha. You don't belong in this scene."

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke, feeling angry with his insults. "You bastard!" Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke's face, pinning him to a tree with a kunai held to his throat.

"I had enough of you! You don't even know how much everyone's gone through for your damn sake! You don't know how much Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba suffered because of you! Everyone's been working hard to restore Konoha... Sakura-chan's been training hard because she felt useless, And even now, you simply call her 'weak'. I'm not taking this bullshit from you! "

"Suffered? You don't even know what Suffering means! And neither of you would ever become strong in this sad excuse for village full of ninjas."

Naruto tightened his grip on the handle of his kunai, overwhelmed in jumbled emotions of hurt and hate. His heart wrenched in emotions, desperately holding back tears that refuse to fade.

"Look at yourself. You weak pathetic scaredy-cat. Want me to wipe those tears off?" Sasuke punched Naruto across the face again – But Naruto looked back, glaring with his rising Kyuubi eyes.

"That didn't hurt a bit." He struck a blow at Sasuke's face.

"Yeah? well that didn't hurt either. I'll show you what real strength is."

"Unlike you I know what real strength is! You're the weak one! Constantly chasing after a far off dream. You'll never beat him your state!" He growled, referring to Sasuke's revenge on Itachi.

"I know. that's why I'm not facing him yet. " Sasuke said truthfully, though in disbelief he opened himself to Naruto.

_What am I saying?_ _He doesn't need to know this!_

"You're a coward! Turning your back on your team, your _friends_! What good have you done at you're time here!" Crimson chakra was flowing along with his emotions, his claws and marks extending out. He was shaking with anger and despair, how could he bring Sasuke back in his current stubborn state? Sasuke continued to refuse to return.

Sakura could watch no longer, she _had_ to use the jutsu she learned. "Naruto... Step back."

He wouldn't give her a glance, much too enveloped with his rage of making Sasuke understand all the suffering that Konoha's genins had gone through.

"Naruto..." He finally looked back to acknowledge Sakura, finding a blue flame gathered around Sakura, as she performed all the hand seals of the zodiac. But there was another seal that neither Sasuke or Naruto had recognized.

Sakura thought to herself._ Tsunade-sama forbade me to use this. But I have to. It's a forbidden jutsu too. The seal that was never ever used before. The seal of...the CAT. _She completed the seals, looking intently at the two. "Naruto, step back."

He complied, as Sakura ran up with the chakra glowing in her hands, and struck Sasuke in his chest. He emitted a scream in pain, as blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and dripped.

Surprised, Naruto took a step back, and swallowed hard at the sight._ Tsunade-baa-chan... really... did make Sakura-chan monstrously insanely scary_!

Sasuke coughed, looking at Sakura in recognition of her improvement. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his lips. "So you did... get stronger... I'll give you that..." He was leaning against the tree trunk, breathing heavy.

"What? Why isn't he dead? Damn, it failed Naruto!"

"Dead? Sakura! You were trying to kill him?"

Sasuke chuckled, bringing his hand to his chest and preformed a healing jutsu he had learned from Kabuto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But look at him now. This is_ not_ the Sasuke that we once knew. We have to kill him, or else..."

"Weak, Sakura, weak." Sasuke's wound was completely healed. "Let me show you how to kill!"

"Don't you dare touch Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke lunged forward, preparing a kunai to slit her throat, only to cut Naruto's chest when he stepped in to interfere. He took the pain, but took the advantage to grab Sasuke by the wrist and kneed him in the stomach. "I won't... let you go..."

"Naruto!" Sakura looked at Naruto with worry. She took the chance to hit Sasuke once again, this time with all the chakra she could muster. _Please, end this._

Sasuke fell on his knees, taking too much damage all at once.

Sakura felt a stab of pain, and winced, falling to the floor with Sasuke. She was sweating and sputtering blood.

"Sasuke," she said gratefully, "thanks for everything." Tears were brimming in her eyes, slowly flowing down her cheeks as she felt her strength to breathe slowly fade.

Things were falling apart.


	3. Death

Alarmed with Sakura's condition, Naruto made his way to her side.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?"

"Naruto, I'm out of chakra." She replied, as her body slowly numbed.

"The jutsu I used is suppose to kill me, too. But thankfully, Tsunade-sama taught me a way to buy time."

The atmosphere had changed, the emotions overwhelming... He too, had slowly begun to tear. "Sasuke... You...idiot..."

Sasuke pulled himself up to his feet and turned to run away. He performed the healing jutsu once again to stop the bleeding. Naruto was at a state of a hard decision. He couldn't let Sasuke get away now, but Sakura-chan's condition was... _Horrible_...

"Sakura-chan, hang in there!" He semi-reluctantly carried her, "I'm getting you to the hospital."

"NO! I'm going to die soon, Naruto. Don't help me! Fight Sasuke! Bring him back. That's my last wish, Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan! Not yet, you're still okay!" He clenched his teeth, the tears slightly brimming.

Sakura sniffed, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I guess, I really am weak."

"You're wrong! And You're not going to die on me!"

"All this time, I trained harder just to bring Sasuke back. I'm such a idiot. I can't do anything. Look at me now, I'm near death and Sasuke ran off. Naruto, go find him. Bring him back. Leave me now, okay? I'll be fine."

"Sakura-chan! NO! You're going to Tsunade-ba-chan!" Despite his urgency to bring Sasuke back, Sakura was more important to him at the moment.

"GO!" She commanded.

"No, I won't." He replied.

"DAMN IT! GET GOING!" She screamed at him. "Go now! There's no way to save me!"

He bit his lips, understanding her wish, and his as well, but he dare not lose another friend. "Sakura-chan... Don't... Don't make me run away... I have to save you, there's still time!"

"Please, Naruto, as my last wish, go save Sasuke for me," she begged him earnestly.

Painfully, he sped his way to Hokage's quarters, agaisnt Sakura's will.

"Sakura-chan... you know I promised you, I'm not going to break it. I'll save him after I save you... I promise."

She yelled at him, "Go chase Sasuke or I'll never forgive you!"

He was much too stubborn in his state, as much as he feared her anger, he wouldn't live to see her die.

"Even if you won't forgive me, I can't let things be this way!" He ignored all her pleas, racing to find Tsunade and screamed her name throughout the whole village.

"Naruto! Let go of me!"

"NO!" For the first time, He screamed angrily at Sakura. "I'm not ditching you! I WON'T! So... Shut up... and listen to me.." There was pain showing in his eyes as he clenched his teeth.

".. I'm not leaving you like this.. I'm not letting you die. If I had to choose between saving friends... You'll be the first... before Sasuke... At least you understand, you're sensible... He's too stubborn to come back... But I promised you, didn't I? I won't go back on my words... I promise I will- "

Sakura's vision was getting blurry now. She coughed up more blood.. Her hands and feet were cold.

Suprised by her coughs, he gripped tighter, "Just hold on! We're almost near Tsunade! Please hold on!"

_I__can't hear you anymore, Naruto. Where are you? Is this... really the end? _Sakura fell limp against Naruto's warm body.

_Where is Tsunade?_

He stopped in his tracks.

_No.. Impossible... Sakura-chan... No..._

He looked down at her battered figure...

"How? How did you...?"

He slowly slumped to his knees, her lifeless body gripped close to him.

"Sakura-chan..."

The rain was pouring harder than ever, cloaking the tears that slid down his face.

"Sakura-chan..." He mumbled to himself. He was too devastated to move away, his body numbing in the cold rain.

_Have my efforts... gone to waste? ...no... Sakura-chan, you can't die_!

He shook his head, quickly getting back up. It was still possible,_ It has to be! _He ran as fast as he could to Tsunade's office, hoping to be able to make it in time. _Sakura_, He pleaded and prayed, _please hang in just a bit longer..._

Not to long after, Naruto barged into Tsunade's office, breathless, "Tsunade-ba-chan! Sakura -!"

Tsunade looked up from her desk, "What on earth–?"

"Sakura needs -"

Tsunade stood up and looked at Sakura's limp body. She walked over to Sakura and touched her heart.

"She used the forbidden jutsu, didn't she?"

He was on all fours, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath. "Sasuke... he... just left... send someone..." He gasped again.

"Sasuke! Here?" She nodded – though confused – and called for the tenants to send a message to the Anbu squad.

"Naruto, answer me. Did she use the forbidden jutsu?"

"I don't know a damn about any jutsu, just _help_ her!" He screamed desperately.

"Naruto... I... can't, she's... dead." Tsunade almost choked on the words, knowing it would be hard to tell a person his teammate had just died.

No one seemed to matter after Sakura, it didn't matter who he was talking to, he just needed someone to save her, and he felt shattered to know he was unable to save her. Even Tsunade couldn't save her.

"I told her that if she performed the seal of the cat, the results will be devastating. Even so, she used it on Sasuke. Naruto.. I'm sorry... I'll... call for a funeral..."

"NO!" He gripped Tsunade's clothing. "Do something! There are no funerals!" He gripped tighter, "She is _not dead!_"

Tsunade slapped him, "Naruto! You have to accept it. She is dead! This it the life of ninjas!"

She sighed deeply, a look of sorrow in her eyes. She cleaned the dirt from Sakura's body, now looking as if she were sleeping peacefully.

He looked over at Sakura, her body betraying her real state.

_No... you liars..._

He fell down to his knees again, punching fiercely at the ground repetitiously.

Tsunade shook him, "Calm down. Explain what happened with Sasuke."

Naruto looked away, tears in his eyes. "Sasuke... returned..." He gulped.

"He returned... and... we battled..." The scenes were rerunning in his head, "Sakura... used a jutsu... They both -." He didn't bother to continue, as Tsunade understood what happened from there.

"Alright. Leave Sakura to me... We'll give her a proper burial... You can go home and rest. You had a long night."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, allowing him to grieve. He had lost two of friends now... his only team... He was the only one left of his team... What was he to do? He was losing all his hope, and his dreams of becoming Hokage didn't seem to matter anymore. His mind was blank, as he walked out of the quarters. There were no more friends, no more teammates for him... He was left alone in the dark again. Life seemed to have ended for him. His tears had dried, and he could cry no longer. He wiped them away, his eyes red. Once he reached home, he slumped and laid down on his bed, staring at his pitiful face in the mirror. He could see Sakura's smiling face in his mind, and Sasukes as well... He gripped his bed sheet. Never in his life has he felt so vulnerable... shattered... broken and devastated. He didn't want tomorrow to come. It would only mean Sakura's funeral. His mind wandered to Sasuke, his feelings toward him rapidly changing.

_He's my enemy now... He wouldn't come back... He's made everyone suffer... He destroyed team seven... Does he even deserve to live anymore? _

He stopped himself from thinking any further, feeling guilty for having such thoughts about Sasuke's death. One friend's death was more than enough.

_I lost Sakura... but I won't lose Sasuke as well... If I... _He thought again, _If I have to... I'll be the one... to kill him... If I have to... _He began questioning himself. _How could I have these thoughts? _

He removed his head protector, pulling it down and held it in his hands and stared. _Konoha... leaf... nothing seems to matters anymore... _He had never felt such lost of will before.

_We were so happy together, so joyful. Yet... Somehow we fell apart..._He missed the years before passing the ninja academy... He missed the_ innocence_ before the life of being a ninja. He wondered if it was worthwhile to live a life of a ninja. H was questioning himself, filled with doubt about his dreams of the shinobi life.

He cried invisible tears, tired and battered, and slowly drifted to sleep. Dreams about the old days at the academy seemed to taunt him, as if purposefully making him feel nostalgic. Dreams that he wish he could dwell in and re-live. He wanted to stay, trapped forever in his timeless dreams, his painless memories, his dreams of living life with team seven forever.

The faraway dreams that could not be possible in reality...


	4. The Final Goodbye

Morning dawned, the blonde was sitting on his bed, legs crossed Indian style and stared out the window with lifeless orbs.

_Sakura-chan's funeral..._

There was a knock on the door, as his teacher walked in, carrying the funeral uniform, already dressed in his own. Naruto stiffened as the jounin made his way to the bedside.

"Naruto..." His voice echoed softly as he placed a gentle hand on the genin's shoulder. "It's about time..." He worded slowly, his gaze fixed on the boy.

He sat for a moment longer, slowly bringing his legs off to the bedside and stood up. He took the clothes without a word, and Kakashi walked out and waited. Naruto finished dressing, grabbing something from his desk and headed to his door.

_Everyone's waiting... _He inhaled deeply, glancing out the window at morning sun. _She's waiting..._

He turned the doorknob, looking up at Kakashi and nodded. They left, walking in silence the whole way to the funeral. The scene was familiar, the funeral held at the same spot in which they said their last words to the fourth Hokage. Everyone was lined up, eyes either rested on the casket or the fifth. She stood tall, eyes locking onto the blonde as he entered the area. He quietly lined up, optics cast down. He couldn't bring himself to look at the casket, nor the fifth – not anyone. What did they think of him? Was it suppose to be his fault that he couldn't save her? Was it his fault he didn't pursue Sasuke? Just what was it that they thought of him? He understood clearly, that no one was at fault, but he feared that other's would look in his direction – blame him, like the adults accused him for being the kyuubi.

Tsunade cleared her throat, speaking in a gentle but loud voice, "Today, we honor Haruno Sakura, for her bravery, and her contributions to Konoha..." She took a breath, continuing slowly, "She strived hard to become stronger – trained day and night to be able to qualify as a medical ninja... and used her knowledge to protect those close to her... For this, I hereby promote Haruno Sakura to rank Chunnin level and as an official medical ninja. Let us say our last goodbyes." She ended her speech, stepping off the platform and nodded towards Shizune, who stood off to the side.

There were quiet sobs from Naruto's left. He raised his head, finding Ino holding onto Sakura flowers. There were tears brimming from her eyes, and the scene made Naruto silently question himself.

_Ino... She was Sakura-chan's rival... and yet... exactly what does she feel like... right now? _

His thoughts wandered to team seven's missing nin.

_Sasuke... what would you do... if you were here? ... Would you... feel the same... If I were to die? Instead of Sakura, instead of Ino... would it be the same?_

_Do you even know... Sakura is gone? What the hell do you feel? _He was slightly angered, but grief had outreached his flicker of rage.

Ino walked up to the casket, delicately placing the Sakura flowers down. She paused a brief moment, whispering something under her breath. More tears fell as she returned back to her line, Shikamaru and Chouji trying to comfort her.

It was Lee's turn. Naruto watched, as he placed a Narcissus upon the casket – the same flower that Sakura had left for him while he was treated in the hospital. The flower that resembles bravery for waiting in winter for spring to come. He too, had small tears collected at the edge of his eyes, wiping them off with the sleeve of his outfit. He stepped down, returning to the lines.

When it was finally Naruto's turn, he walked up, staring blankly at the casket. His eyes were deprived of anymore tears, but the dryness and thickness remained in his throat. He pulled out Team Seven's picture, and written on the back were two words; **_I promise_**. He clutched his chest, where Sasuke had wounded him. By now, it was gone without leaving the slightest mark of a scar, thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra.

_I promise... upon the pain that rested here... I'll bring him back... definetely... Whether he's alive or dead... _

He made his oath, stepping down from the platform and returned to his proper line. Kakashi glanced down at the blonde, placing his hand on his shoulder again in silent comfort.

The mourning continued on throughout the morning, people left their sentimental items at her casket. Naruto left, heading to the exit of Konoha. He sat down on the ivory stone bench, elbows rested against his knees.

"Naruto-kun..." It was Lee. He sat next to him, gaze set upon the rustling tree leaves.

"Sakura-san... I'm proud of her... for sacrificing her life in order to save the ones she loved... I would do the same."

Naruto tilted his head to look at Lee, then nodded. Eyes re-established itself on the ground, contemplating.

_He's right... I would, too. I would sacrifice whatever I have just to save team seven... **anything**. _

"It hurts to lose someone... but I don't think we need to feel sad... If it were us... we would give up anything just to save something or someone precious...

That was Sakura-san's will.

She didn't mean to –" He paused, correcting himself,

" She didn't mean for you to mourn... I think, we should smile for her... I believe she had no doubts of her last moments... Naruto-kun..." Lee turned to face him, "Let's smile for her sake... Let's be strong."

Despite his sadness, Lee managed to genuinely smile. It wasn't a smile of relief, or a sad one. It was a smile of gratitude, support, and friendship.

Naruto raised his head high, watching Lee with wide eyes, the glow in his bright blue eyes returning. Even at a time like this, Lee could smile. Lee was smiling, not sulking or mourning. He wasn't angry, confused, or sad that Lee was smiling even after the funeral ended. He felt some weight had been lifted from his heavy heart. He blinked, and in a short moment, his lips curved slightly upward.

He felt some sort of understanding of what Lee felt like. Instead of dwelling on lost, he was looking back at fond memories, cherishing them, holding them close. That was how he could smile...

"Thanks, fuzzy eyebrows." His first words of that morning... A small grin crossed his features, as he stood up, forgetting his sadness for the moment.

Sakura may be driven from the world, but she lived in the place called memories. Always, always standing by his side.

He stood up and left with Lee to head to the ramen shop. "My treat." Naruto claimed, grateful for Lee's words.

A smile crept across the jounin's face, though hidden behind his mask. He had witness a step of recovery for Naruto behind the trees that he rested against.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Hnn... Ack... I had trouble with this. (Like the rest anyway). What do you think about this chapter? X.x Reviews would be nice. ;; 

I tried to word things better, or describe/illustrate how the characters feel... x.x; but I'm not too great at that. I keep trying though... Hopefully my later works/chapters would be better. X.x


End file.
